Truth
by Aku no Musume07
Summary: The sweetest moment is when you finally find out the truth... NaLu


**Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters w they all belong to Hiro Trollshima**

"Yeah! Lisanna and I was trapped in the same cage while were naked!" Natsu said before laughing out so loud. The short white haired girl that he mentioned blushed at the way he's telling everyone about 'that incident.'

"N-Natsu… I think you shouldn't…" She whispered extremely embarrassed with what her childhood friend was announcing to everyone.

"But why? It was hilarious!" he said then laughed again.

While everyone was sweatdropping at what Natsu was talking about, Lucy Heartfilia, who was seated on a different table looked extremely shocked at what she heard.

'The two of them? In a cage? Naked?'

She was extremely saddened by that thought maybe not really saddened but jealous. Looking down at her lap she shook her thoughts away. 'Stop it Lucy! You shouldn't be jealous! In the first place you and Natsu aren't a thing! You don't have the right to be jealous! In fact Natsu and Lisanna promised to get married when they were children!'

She tried to be strong but was shocked when tears started to form in her eyes. "N-No…" She gasped and stood up.

Natsu saw in his peripheral vision that his blonde partner suddenly stood up. 'Luce?' But what shocked him the most was that he can smell tears. 'I-Is she crying?' His eyes widened at the thought. He was about to stand up and go to her but she suddenly ran out of the guild. Leaving Natsu more confused.

"Where is she going?" Natsu whispered.

"What's that Natsu?" Lisanna asked the dragon slayer who suddenly stopped telling the others stories about the battle with Tartaros.

Natsu looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing, I'll just go out for a walk."

"Okay."

Then he immediately went out of the guild hoping that he will still catch a glimpse of the blonde girl.

Lucy was walking in a very fast pace. She wants to go home immediately so that she can cry to her heart's content. Unluckily she wasn't able to stop her tears so she stopped walking when she was in the part of the city where there is not much people.

"Stupid Lucy! You shouldn't cry!" She reprimanded herself.

"Natsu and Lisanna goes way back and you are no match for her!" She cringed at the thought and more tears fell from her eyes.

"N-Natsu will never like you in the first place…. He only sees you as his best friend! As his nakama!" Then she covered her face with her hands.

"B-But… I really like you N-Natsu!" She choked between her sobs. Unaware of the pink haired man who was standing a few feet behind her. His eyes are wide and mouth agape.

'S-S-She likes… m-me?' Natsu thought as his face begin to heat up at the thought.

'The girl I like likes me back?' He thought again as his mind seemed to shut down at the information. A few seconds later it finally registered.

'The girl I like likes me back! Lucy likes me! Lucy likes me too! Wohoooooo!'

While he was busy rejoicing at the thought of Lucy actually liking him back, he failed to notice that the blonde girl already ran towards the direction of her apartment.

'She likes me! She said it! She likes me!'

When he looked at her direction he saw that the girl was already gone. "E-Eh? Luce?" He then scanned the place and realized that the girl already went to her apartment. Natsu then walked towards the direction of her apartment.

When Lucy reached her apartment she immediately plopped herself on her bed as she let her tears fall freely from her eyes. She knew from the beginning that Natsu will never return her feelings and even though she tried to ignore the fact that she loves him she can't really help but feel jealous whenever he was happy with another girl.

"Stupid me…" She muttered between her sobs and after a while she cried herself to sleep.

When Natsu arrived at her apartment, as usual he used the window, he found the celestial mage asleep on her bed. Slowly he walked towards her, kneeling on the floor he softly brushed some stray locks of hair away from her face that's when he saw some fresh tears on her close eyelids. His heart clenched at the thought of her crying.

"Lucy…" He whispered softly and then he kissed her forehead.

"Natsu…" He heard her murmur and for a moment Natsu thought she was awake. But when he felt that her breathing was still even he sighed in relief. He stood up and also laid on the bed, he wanted to comfort the girl but for now he thinks that letting her rest would be the best thing.

After a few hours Lucy was awoken by a familiar heat beside her. Slowly opening her eyes she was startled when she became face to face with the pink haired dragon slayer who was sound asleep. The proximity made her face heat up as she sucked in a breath. She then also noticed that his left arm was wrapped around her waist while she was using his right arm as her second pillow. Her face heated more at their position and she started thinking of a way to escape the embarrassing situation before the guy beside her wakes up.

But it looks like luck wasn't with her today because when she was slowly unwrapping his arm around her waist, the male's eyes slowly fluttered open making him stare into her chocolate brown eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity but Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Hey Luce…"

"N-Natsu…? W-What are you doing here?" She asked extremely baffled why he was there and since when had he been there.

"I saw you left the guild." He answered as he moved closer to her.

Lucy blushed more when she felt him move closer to her and she unconsciously backed away making Natsu pout at her.

"Why are you moving away?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"W-What?" Lucy asked again. Why wouldn't she move away he was getting closer to her for heaven's sake!

"I just want to get closer to… you…" He whispered and once again moved closer to her.

Lucy sighed in defeat and let the dragon slayer do what he wants. When they were closer, Natsu tightened his arm on her waist making the blonde squeal.

"N-Natsu!"

"Why did you suddenly left?"

"Huh?"

"And why are you… crying?" He asked anxiety coloring his tone.

Lucy's eyes widened at his question because the answers to all of that would lead to a confession of her feelings for him which she was sure he didn't return.

"I-I was… that's because…" She stammered as she tried to think of a different answer.

"You like me?" Natsu answered for her and Lucy's face flushed.

"W-W-What?! That's not—! I mean— I don't—!" She sputtered cutely making Natsu chuckle at her.

"You're cute Luce."

Lucy's face turned as red as a tomato at the compliment making Natsu laugh so hard.

"Natsu!" She scolded the laughing man as her embarrassment turned into annoyance. Natsu tried to stifle his laugh but failed and continued laughing at Lucy. This made the blonde irritated at him and she tried to get up only to be stopped by the pull of his arm around her waist.

"Hey! I was just teasing you Luce! Don't go!"

Lucy yelped when he pulled her down and she crossed her arms on her well endowed chest huffing in annoyance.

"Why are you here Natsu?" She asked clearly annoyed at the male.

"I just want to check on you."

"Why?"

"Because I saw you left the guild while crying."

Lucy's eyes widened at that. He saw me? That means the entire time he was with Lisanna he was still keeping an eye on me. She blushed again at that.

"W-Whaa? I-I'm not crying! Maybe that's just your imagination."

"I saw it… you even cried harder when you stopped walking…"

She was shocked when he said that. He followed me?! W-Wait, don't tell me he… heard that?!

"Natsu did you—"

"Yep!" He answered before she can even finish her question.

Silence followed that statement, neither of them dared to speak after that. Gathering up all her courage Lucy spoke after a few minutes.

"Natsu, you don't have to comfort me. I mean— I know that you don't like me back, we can just forget about that and go back the way we were—"

"No."

"But Natsu I don't want to lose our friendship!"

"Why would we lose our friendship? Are we going to lose it if we became a couple?"

His question made the blonde's brain shut down. She can't believe what he just asked her. Them? A couple? Natsu and her a couple? Her head spun at the thoughts that were currently being processed by her brain.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked loudly making Natsu raise his eyebrow. She then pinched Natsu's cheek making him flinch in pain.

"The hell Luce?!" He cried.

"It's not a dream?" She asked no one in particular. Natsu removed his arm from her waist to caress his slightly bruised cheek.

"Yeah it's not! Do you have to pinch my cheek though?" He protested as he continued caressing it.

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. Still in shock she slowly lifted her hand to help him caress his cheek. Natsu blushed when her hand brushed his, he carefully grabbed hers and placed it on his cheek leaning more to feel her smooth skin on his face.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

Slowly he leaned down making their noses touch. He gave her his fanged grin.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

Tears welled in her eyes when she heard those words come out of his mouth. The words that she thought she would never hear from them.

"I-I love you too Natsu! I always have!"

Natsu's grin widened after she said that, he was extremely happy that Lucy returned his feelings. He's been longing for her to say those words to him.

"Are we a couple now?" He asked her excitedly, Lucy just nodded her head in response she was so happy that she thinks she wouldn't be able to speak.

Natsu then gathered her in a bone crushing hug making her squeal in delight. The newly formed couple was now extremely happy to have each other. After all this was the moment that two of them had been waiting for so long.


End file.
